deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Codgod13/ACTUAL bonus round: Dragon Emperor vs Arceus
NOTE: To anyone new to this wiki, use this as a template on how NOT to make a good, well-researched battle. Anyway... The Dragon Emperor, the ruthless, nigh-invincible chinese tyrant who mastered the elements and nearly achieved immortality, vs Arceus, the eternal god of all pokemon who nearly judged and destroyed the human race! WHO! IS! DEADLIEST!? Dragon Emporer Background The Dragon Emperor was a chinese emperor who conquered all of china and had the great wall built. However, once the conquest was coming to a close, he wanted to seek immortality. He mastered the elements of fire, water, wind, earth, and metal. However, he still lacked immortality, and seeked out a witch who apparently had the secret to immortality. The witch fell in love with the Emperor's greatest general, who the emperor had killed. The witch cursed the emperor, and he was encased in stone for two eons. After being ressurected in the 1940's, the emperor borught back his army, who was also encased in stone. He was eventually killed by a mystical dagger, within inches of immortality. Offensive Powers dragonemperor.jpeg|The Dragon Emperor martialarts.jpeg|The emperors martial arts jian.jpeg|The emporer's sword pyrokinesis.jpeg|The Emperor's pyrokinesis dragon.jpeg|The Emperor's Dragon form Other Powers The Dragon Emperor's main advantage is his durability. He is near indestructible, being able to survive being shot numerous times. The emperor is also very well trained in martial arts. NOTE: I know in the movie he can only be destroyed by the dagger, but for fairness he can be killed by other things, it just has to be very thorough. Arceus Background Arceus was the god of all pokemon. He was almost killed protecting a village from a massive meteor shower, but was saved by a man named Damos. Damos then betrayed Arceus, and the god fell into sleep, vowing to re-awaken and judge humanity. Arceus re-awakens and, through some really complicated time shenanigans, Arceus wreaks destruction of humanity. Ash convinces him to change his actions and Arceus does, reversing the damage he has done. Offensive Powers gigaimpact.jpeg|Giga Impact poisonjab.jpeg|Poison Jab stonedge.jpeg|Stone Edge Blizzard.jpeg|Blizzard flamethrowerpokemon.jpeg|Flamethrower ShadowBall.jpeg|Shadow Ball Hyperbeam.jpeg|Hyper Beam thunderbolt.jpeg|Thunderbolt SolarBeam.jpeg|Solarbeam FireBlast.jpeg|Fire Blast Flashcannon.jpeg|Flash Cannon Surf.jpeg|Surf Other Powers Arceus can fly, and using extremespeed, can move at speeds undetectable to the human eye. He can also survive direct impact from a meteor shower. PLEASE VOTE! These images were a pain in the ass to find. Battle Prologue “I won’t do it!” Zi Yuan protested. “You Will!” Emperor Han protested, pushing the witch to the floor. “You will never find the secret to immortality!” Zi Yuan stands back and draws her dagger, stabbing at the emperor. Han pushed the witch against a wall, pushing her own dagger to her throat. As he did, he saw a scroll fall out of her bag. Zi Yuan kicked the emperor back and slashed at him, but Han raised his hands and a cascade of fire enveloped Zi Yian as she fell burning to the ground, smoke rising from her body. “Well...” Han said, picking up the scroll, “This... is interesting.” His eyes scanned the scroll. Sinnoh... Mt. Coronet... Spear Pillar... Azure Flute... Arceus. “Thank you, whore,” He says to Zi Yuan’s corpse, “I now have what I need, something that you have very foolishly brought to me. Hell beckons.” In the Sinnoh Region... Lucas strode toward the Oreburgh Pokemart, excited and extremely nervous. The Azure flute... could he really catch the almighty Arceus? Heatran, Giratina, even Dialga, the lord of time, had all been caught by him. But... the pokemon god? Could he do it? “Young Man,” A man said. He wore strange, rather old clothes. Why was he looking for Lucas? Then again, this was the person who went into random houses with only little girls. Lucas approached the man. “Would you mind following me?” The man asked. Lucas obliged, wondering where the man would take him. The pair left Oreburgh and walked north, underneath the cycling road, and into a dark cave. Lucas heard a noise, and recognized the silhouette of a gible running through the shadows. So this was Wayward Cave! The home of a gible, something Lucas treasured but had yet to catch. The trainer turned to thank the man in strange clothes, only to see his glowing hand flying toward his throat. SSSSHJCK! The Dragon Emperor smiled, as his red-hot fist cauterizing the blood that would be spilling from Lucas’ stump. He walked out of Wayward Cave and continued back toward Oreburgh. At Spear Pillar... This was the place Han thought, This is definitely the place. It feels... divine. And soon, that divinity will be mine. Han glanced at his surroundings. The broken pillars, the cracked cobblestone... so ancient, so different from the rest of the mountain. And not filled with rock monsters or blue muscle-bound martial-artists that will pointlessly attack you EVERY 5 SECONDS! The Dragon Emperor raised the Azure Flute to his lips. He began to play a pleasant simple tune, and a transparent staircase began to appear, with a small walkway at the top. A halo of light broke through at the end of the walkway, and a large, white beats with a golden crest on it’s back stepped out. Han smiled, and ascended the stairs. He looked at the god, called Arceus, and smiled. “Even the mightiest, most powerful, eventually fall.” Han said, “And I will have your immortality.” Fight Arceus looked at the small man standing in front of him, and screamed "DODOGYUUUUN!" A scream that would pierce terror into the hearts of anyone, but the emperor. Arceus' fist glowed purple as poison dripped off of it. It bull rushed the emporer, smashing its poisoned fist into Han. The emperor's face grew pale as he crumpled to the ground. Arceus reared up on its hind legs and cried out again, but as it went back down, the emperor climbed back to his feet and grabbed the god's foot, and threw it off the staircase, sending it falling to the ground. The dragon emperor leapt off the staircase, landing next to the fallen deity. A smile flitted onto his face for a split second. He drew his jian and slashed down at the god's neck. Arceus immediately kicked its foot into the emporer's face, with a brick break that would smash any normal human's bones to pieces. The emporer went flying out of the gateway of spear pillar back into Mt. Coronet. Arceus chased after the emperor, and as soon as he was in sight, Arceus used fire blast, sending a massive star-shaped inferno toward Han. The emperor rose to his feet, and used his pyrokinesis to dissipate the blast before it reached him. He jumped toward the pokemon god, and yelling, sending a shockwave toward Arceus. Arceus was sent flying back into the wall of Mt. Coronet and slid down the wall, beginning to struggle to its feet. It barely had time to get up before the emperor pursued it with an onslaught of strikes from his molten fists. Arceus dodged a strike, and then rushed forward, using Giga Impact. The emperor's eyes widened as the massive aura of power rushed toward him. "No," he said, his eyes turning to slits, "I will NOT lose to you, unworthy goat." The emperor leapt into the air as the god struck beneath him, missing him by a hair. The wall, already weakened by the shockwave, crumbled when struck by the god's attack, and Arceus went flying out onto Route 206. Arceus turned immedietely as it landed, dodging a massive ball of fire from the emperor. Han leapt down from the massive hole in the mountain and stared eye-to-eye with the deity, as he heard a voice speaking inside his mind. "You have been remembered," The voice spoke, "There will be no place to hide from me. There will be nowhere to run. You have angered God you pathetic fool, and I will ruin you." "I don't intend to run," Han responded, "I don't intend to hide. And I most certainly don't intend to be ruined. Now fall to me, you sorry excuse for an immortal!" The two combatants charged at each other. Han smashed his fist into the ground, and a massive spread of ice covered the floor, freezing Arceus in a solid block of ice. It broke out in seconds and summoned a massive wave, riding toward the emperor. Han raised his hand, and, with Arceus on top of it, the wave turned to ice. Arceus leapt off and its hand grew claws as he swept it toward Han. The emperor blocked the strike and vomited a trail of magma at Arceus, who leapt back and stomped its foot against the dirt. Han was suddenly enveloped in a rising cloud of super-sharp stones rose around him, slashing his body all over. The emperor gritted his teeth, as his blood stained the soil. Arceus saw its opponent struggle, he stomped his foot once more, as the floor cracked, and when it reached Han, exploded into earth power. The emperor dodged the attack and struck back, running toward Arceus as his body began to shift. He became a clawed, hairy monster. Arceus was quickly overpowered as the monster knocked the god around. Arceus eventually stood his ground and used flamethrower, sending a gout of fire at the monster. The beast ducked away from the fire and jumped toward Arceus, slashing four red lines across it's chest with his claws. Arceus backed up again, letting off a furious but wounded cry. But the monster was tiring, and was then knocked off of his feet by an earthquake, kept down by a sudden blizzard, and then was telekinetically thrown back into the interior of Mt. Coronet. Arceus ran back up the side of the mountain, fueled by anger. As it ran, it charged a ball of glowing energy. The monster shifted back into a beaten-up and exhausted emperor, who just barely dodged an incoming solarbeam. "Fine then," Han said, "You... are infuriating. But you have pushed me to this. I will have your power. And there is nothing you can do to stop this. NOW FACE THE TRUE WRATH OF THE DRAGON EMPEROR!" The emperor's body began to shift once again, as he grew two more heads. The heads looked at each other, and then grew scales as Han's body multiplied tenfold in size and grew into a massive dragon that towered over Arceus. The dragon screamed and rushed Arceus, grabbing it in its claws and carrying it back inside spear pillar, carrying it higher and higher, until it sent the god crashing down to earth. The marble floor of the spear pillar cracked under Arceus' plummet, and the deity stumbled to it's feet. It barely had time to dodge three jets of fire from the dragon, and the was slashed again by its claws. The dragon hovered in the sky for a moment, looking at its pathetically weakened opponent. Han could feel victory was near. He went in for one final swoop to end it all. As he did, he saw Arceus give him a cold, unforgiving stare. "I said it once, I'll say it again," the voice said, "You have no place to hide." A golden aura surrounded Arceus, as it executed it's second giga impact, smashing into the dragon head on. Han was sent flying back, smashing into the wall, and transformed back into his human form, his jian clutched in his left hand, he stumbled to his feet. "I... will... not..." Han gasped, spitting the words out. Then, he saw Arceus. A vengeful god, with a golden orb hovering in front of it. For the first time in his life, with this deity towering above him, the emperor felt a primal instinct he had never felt before. Fear. "Now... you are ruined." The golden orb exploded forward into a massive hyper beam, utterly devestating every solid inch of Han's body, destroying every tiny cell he had. Arceus stood over the ruined and smoking body of his enemy, and ascended the silver stairs back into the heavens, as the emperor's soul was sucked back into hell. Epilogue "Well?" Asura asked, sitting on his throne in heaven "How did it go?" "He was ruined." Arceus responded, "Though for a mortal, he put up an excellent fight." "PAH!" Sheogorath responded, "You could have defeated him easily if you had used cheese!" "You know, for a god," Kefka said "You are very, very, very, stupid." "HAH!" Sheogorath yelled, "At least I'm not a joker ripoff!" Sheogorath points his wabbajack at kefka and turns him into a rabbit, before the angry god of magic immedietely transforms back, furious. "I hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate HATE YOU!" Kefka yells at the god of chaos, standing up angrily. Asura and Arceus glance at each other. "Oh really?" Sheogorath said, "Care to... settle it?" "YES!" Kefka screams, "Prepare yourself! The mouse has found itself SMACK dab in the middle of enemy teritory!" "I'll rip out your intestines and strangle you with them! I've dreamed of it every day since you became a god!" "Dreams... where do they come from? And where do they go? I don't care... I JUST WANT TO DESTROY!" WINNER: Arceus. While the emperor was much more durable than Arceus, what eventually won Arceus the day was his massive array of varied attacks and the power behind each one. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts